fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock Issue 9
Warlock Issue 9 was published in 1986 and the editorial talks about the move of the Games Workshop from to and the contributions of Graeme Davis. Cover The cover is illustrated by Christos Achilleos. Contents Omens and Auguries Jamie Thomson continues to supply Fighting Fantasy, gamebook, and RPG news. *Jamie Thomson and Mark Smith's forthcoming two-player series of gamebooks is announced, with the first two under the possible title of *''Clash of the Princes'' by Andrew Chapman and Martin Allen is noted as coming in June. * 's series is to begin with the books and . *The companion book is due out in October along with the fourth book. *Dave Morris and Oliver Johnson are planning a series of multi-player gamebooks. *''Titan - The World of Fighting Fantasy'' is due out in the autumn. * is rumoured to be writing gamebooks based on the television series. *'' '' range has begun with and . *The are apparently required to change their name to due to copyright law. Monster Conversions Graeme Davis explains how to adapt the stats of various people/monsters from other gamebook/RPG series for use in Fighting Fantasy campaigns. Series featured for conversion here are: , Lone Wolf, , , , , , , and . ''Derek the Troll'' The comic that previously featured in issue 7 returns. By Lew Stringer, the comic sees Derek the Troll "volunteered" to slay a cavern beast. The Arcane Archive The reviews section with reviews by Paul Cockburn. Reviewed this issue were: *''Rebel Planet'' by Robin Waterfield (Puffin Books, £1.75 - Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks): "...a bit too complex (too many planets) and lacking in really inventive ideas." - p.11 *'' '' and by and ( / , £2.50 each - Tolkien Quest Gamebooks): "The passages themselves are so short that they do not have any of the descriptive qualities of a good FF book, and therefore becomes a jumble of numbers and names and very little interesting reading." *'' '' by ( , £4.95 - ): "...this one left me rather confused." - p.13 *'' , '' , , by ( , £1.95 each - Gamebooks): "Unfortunately, there are not enough pages to cope with the author's ambitions." The Warlock's Quill This section had letters from readers published and responded to by the editor. It includes error spotting in Out of the Pit and The Temple of Testing short adventure. The illustration was by Trevor Hammond. Paint Yer Dragon Formerly titled "Fantasy in Miniature", Rick Priestly's figurine column continues with a look at the basics of painting miniatures. Magical Items in Fighting Fantasy Graeme Davis gives some guidelines for GameMasters of the Fighting Fantasy multi-player system on how to deal with magical items in their gaming adventures. It was illustrated by Dave Pearson. ''The Ring of Seven Terrors'' A multi-player adventure by Graeme Davis that also doubles as the "Out of the Pit" for this issue. Illustrated by Trevor Hammond, it is set at the Barrow of the Hunched King. ''Arkenor and Max'' - Part VI A continuation of the characters by Ian McDonald, the winner of the "Cartoon Competition" of issue 2. ''Fortress Throngard'' From Tom Williams of and illustrated by Leo Hartas, the adventure is set in the Fortress Throngard. Warlock Competition Results Presented are six illustrations of The Warlock from the runners-up in the competition. The winner would be announced in the following issue. Adverts *Inside front cover is a full-page colour advert for the Fantasy Questbook edition of The Tasks of Tantalon. *Page 5 has a black and white half-page advert for the Fighting Fantasy Software game Seas of Blood. See Also References Category:Warlock Magazine Entries